


"RECUERDO QUE UNA VEZ FUISTE..... MÍO" [Sirius/Lucius James/Severus]

by Ramc95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha James Potter, Alpha Sirius Black, M/M, Omega Lucius Malfoy, Omega Severus Snape, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Este fic tiene alto  contenido homosexualAqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangasBueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortosMundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 37





	"RECUERDO QUE UNA VEZ FUISTE..... MÍO" [Sirius/Lucius James/Severus]

Lucius 

Revisando el álbum de fotografías me remoto a los viejos tiempos en que éramos libres *Severus como estarás, como te extraño* me recuesto en la cama con el Álbum en mi pecho y sierro los ojos dejando mi mente vagar en el pasado, doloroso pasado.

─Lucius, Lucius corría un hermoso Omega de catorce años, cabellos negros, ojos como la noche oscura, unos labios rojos cual cereza *hay, se callo* ten mas cuidado, le ayudó a levantarse un hermoso Omega de quince años, cabellos rubios platinados, unos hermosos ojos azules y unos labios rosa tentadores

Mmm no fue mi culpa *hizo un pucherito* ya, ya le respondió el rubio sacudiéndole el polvo de la ropa

Lucius y Severus eran amigos desde que estaban en la cuna, sus padres eran amigos desde siempre y prácticamente se criaron juntos.

Esto, no creo que sea correcto *dijo Severus a la propuesta de Lucius* yo solo tengo curiosidad. - dijo igualmente sonrojado.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama del platinado aun indecisos pero sonrojados hasta la médula.

─ No se atrevían a dar el primer paso tubo que pasar unos minutos y suspiraron ─

Bueno, creo que tenemos que cerrar los ojos *dijo el platinado* de acuerdo *respondió el moreno cerrando los ojos al igual que el platinado* se acercaron y se besaron, solo un rose de sus labios que les encantó.

Abriendo los ojos con alegría ambos *no fue tan malo como pensé* dijeron ambos a la vez estallando en carcajadas después.

(...) 

Meses después lo volvieron a intentar pero esta vez fue mas intenso, mas realista. Un simple beso, sin lengua ni nada.

Así iban y venían luego de la simple curiosidad de un beso se empezaron a acariciar, rosarse entre si, hasta pasar sus celos juntos, claro que sin profanar la virginidad anal del otro. Se llegaron a amar tanto que se volvieron inseparables.

Bueno hasta que ingresaron a Hogwarts y cada uno empezó a ser rondado por Alfas especialmente los inseparables y mejores amigos James Potter y Sirius Black. 

─Hoy probaremos algo nuevo. - dijo el platinado. Que cosa. - respondió el morenito.─

Bueno, según leí es un 69 *sonrojado* si, mira yo me recuesto y tu encima mío claro, en dirección de mis pies. 

─ mmm, gimieron ambos al masturbarse mutuamente, es raro pero se siente bien.- dijo el ojinoche con las mejillas carmesí, llegaron al culmen manchando sus rostros, ambos sonrojados se limpiaron.

El platinado le sonrió y el morenito le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice y se besaron para después cada uno irse a su cama.

(...) 

Otro día

Se habían escabullido silenciosamente del cuarto ya que había muchos estudiantes y querían estar a solas, se metieron en la sala de menesteres, allí se besaron con pación y lujuria.

*Luc (así le decía Severus) si nos separan dejaras de amarme?

Nunca Sevi. - siempre serás mi primer y único amor le dijo el platinado.

Me hubiera gustado ser Alfa para poder estar siempre a tu lado. ─ dijo tristemente el ojinoche después del fogoso beso.

Te Amo Luc, Yo También Sevi eso nunca lo olvides.

Su ambiente era hermoso pero su burbuja de felicidad fue interrumpida por los odiosos Alfas que no paraban de acosarlos.

Miren, Baya, Baya, pero que tenemos aquí Sirius.

A dos Omegas besuqueándose James.─ en sus rostro se mostraba claramente el enojo que tenían.

Separaron bruscamente a los Omegas.

Sirius se llevo a Lucius a la fuerza mientras este le gritaba que lo dejaba en paz.

Sevi.─ fue lo ultimo que escucho del platinado antes de ser arrastrado por James a un colchón que el mismo había invocado.

James prov. 

Tiro a Severus al colchón donde lo abofeteo, sentía tanto coraje ahora entendía del porque siempre estaban tan unidos aun siendo Omegas ambos, odiaba saber que el moreno había sido tocado por el platinado, celoso como solo un Alfa podía serlo, rompió y desgarro el camisón que traía puesto el Omega, que luchaba por evitar lo inevitable.

Fin prov. 

Su ropa fue rasgada y su cuerpo fue marcado por los besos que impartía el Alfa en todo su cuerpo aun con las replicas del menor que lloraba de impotencia.

Suéltame, suéltame, asqueroso Alfa.- le dijo entre llantos.

Yo Amo a Lucius. ─ Al parecer esto enfureció al Alfa que lo abofeteo fuertemente que lo dejo aturdido por un momento.

Así aprenderá a respetar a tu Alfa Omega quisquilloso. ─ bajo al lugar que iva a profanar olisqueo y sus pupilas se dilataron de la excitación.

Virgen percibió en la fruncida abertura que choreaba el lubricante natural en un Omega en Celo, si porque el Alfa había querido que llegase al celo dejando salir sus feromonas dominantes obligándolo a adelantársele el celo.

Mira como lubricas para recibirme Omega.─ le dijo divertido al ver a Severus negar por las acciones del Alfa y luchando contra sus instintos.

─Su celo lo hacia necesitar de un Alfa y lloraba, su cuerpo gritaba por la pronta acción del Alfa pero su mente solo quería a su Omega Lucius. ─

Tu necesitas de un Alfa que te coja hasta dejarte sin aliento, no a un Omega que te llene de cursilerías con romanticismos y esas tonterías, hoy entenderás que para esto naciste para abrir las piernas cuando yo lo desee, porque eres un Omega y para abrir las piernas nacisteis "Omega". ─ dijo recalcando la ultima palabra.

Sujetó con fuerzas sus piernas ya que aun en su celo el Omega se resistía, sujetó casi haciéndole daño y abrió mas mostrando el túnel al paraíso. ─

Metió su lengua primero despacio, luego aumento una y otra vez el vaivén de su lengua en la abertura, se deleitaba con los gemidos del Omega que lloraba.

Saco su lengua e inserto dos dedos en la pequeña abertura rudamente metiéndolos y sacándolos rápidamente consiguiendo así que el Omega se llegara al orgasmo con un grito que amortiguo en el colchón.

Retiro los dedos lentamente y se posiciono para simular penetraciones rosando su entrada.

Lo sientes─ . le dijo con su voz Alfa.

Si .─ dijo con los ojos llorosos el Omega de Severus era el que había hablado, su celo lo había cegado por completo reluciendo su naturaleza omega, aunque lo odiara tanto " sumisa y necesitada" .

Abre las piernas le ordeno con voz Alfa a lo que no se pudo resistir, abrió las piernas totalmente. Sus ojos empañados de lagrimas llenos de deseo, ya no tenia el control de si mismo.

Fue profanado rudamente, grito hasta quedarse afónico, el vaivén se volvió asquerosamente placentero que gimió, rogó por mas, fue anudado y marcado, sus sollozos siguieron hasta que calló desmayado del cansancio pero antes de cerrar los ojos le dijo "TE ODIO, NUNCA TE PERDONARE LONQUE HAS ECHO".

James se carcajeo. ─ Ahí Severus probaras lo que es estar sometido a un Alfa, atrajo a su Omega a su pecho y pensó.

si, definitivamente es Mío, por fin.

En las habitaciones de los Gryffindor 

Lucius lloraba echo bolita, se encontraba desnudo con moretones en todo su cuerpo y de su entrada escurría la semilla del Alfa combinado con sangre, esta vez el Alfa no lo había inducido al celo, lo había tomado brutalmente, lastimando su delicado cuerpo.

No me toques. ─ lloriqueo cuando Sirius lo atrajo hacia si, lo tomo fuertemente de la mandíbula, esta marca que tienes en el cuello significa que eres mío, no buscaras nunca mas Severus a no sea que yo te permita verlo siquiera. Para esto naciste para abrir las piernas cuando yo desee.

Déjate de querer ser lo que no eres, eres un Omega, apretó su agarre consiguiendo que gimiera el platinado de dolor.

Si Alfa. ─ dijo Lucius temblando en el pecho de Sirius que este mismo tenía fuertemente sujeto. Serró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño que seguro lo llevaría con su único Amor " Severus" era en quien solo pensaba, como anhelaba estar en sus brazos".

(...) 

Dos Años Después 

Severus se encontraba en el callejón Diagon con su Alfa que lo tenia sujeto fuertemente del brazo. Lloro cuando se encontraron con Sirius y Lucius que también tenia una hermosa barriguita de 7 meses .

Su Alfa le dio permiso de saludar a su Amigo, se acerco a su Amigo y vio con horror como esas hermosas gemas azules que antes irradiaban vida ya no lo hacian, se veían tan apagadas, opacas y cansadas.

Que te hizo Luci. ─ le acaricio el cabello, el platinado lo abrazó. 

Queras decir que no me hizo.─ esa respuesta lo hizo temblar. 

Ambos lloraban en silencio abrazándose mientras los Alfas charlaban de temas tribales, viéndose cómplices al ver llorar a sus Omegas sabían que se extrañaban por eso acordaron encontrarse allí.

Que es el tuyo amigo mío. ─ le preguntó el ruloso a James. 

Un Alfa amigo mío, solo falta un mes para que nazca, ya le hicimos la prueba y el tuyo Sirius. ─ le pregunto a su amigo orgulloso por su no nato primogénito.

Son dos Alfas amigo, aunque es muy pronto ya le hicimos la prueba y son Alfas ambos. ─ dijo con orgullo.

*Después de horas charlando ya era ora de irse y los omegas no querían separarse por lo que James uso su voz Alfa*

Nos vamos Severus.─ dijo usando su voz Alfa a lo que el Omega no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer.

Si mi señor. ─ dijo el moreno, pero antes se atrevió a besar por última vez los labios de su Primer Amor y Amigo que se asombro al principio pero luego correspondió al beso alegremente

Seremos libres algún día. -se dijeron ambos antes de ser separados por sus Alfas.

Hablaremos de esto en casa le dijo el Alfa del moreno guardando las apariencias, tomo su brazo yf saco su varita para pronunciar el hechizo que los llevaría a su '"prisión"' digo casa pero antes vio como Lucius recibía una bofetada de su Alfa. 

**"ALGUN DÍA SEREMOS LIBRES AMOR MÍO"**

*susurro al viento esperando que su deseo fuera realizado*


End file.
